


Cracked

by Cha3rinnie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Helping out, Hybrids, M/M, More tags will be added with new updates, Trust, Vet, hybrid!hwall, vet!hyunjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cha3rinnie/pseuds/Cha3rinnie
Summary: Once someone's trust has been torn to pieces, it is not so easy to bring it together. And Hyunjoon's trust and self-confidence is broken, so broken.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am, publishing a new story.   
> I fell in love with his idea, so i hope chapter one will follow shortly.

Hyunjoon knew he had to keep on running. 

Even though his legs were sore, he couldn't neither stop nor slow down even a bit. He could hear the dogs' bay not so far from him. His master's dogs. Dogs that would gladly tear him to pieces.

Somehow he managed to reach the city's suburbs before they could catch him. They knew his scent well, but this place was so full of different smells, that they got distracted and he was able to disappear in the maze of narrow streets.

There were inscriptions eveywhere, but his master never taught him how to read. He could only guess that the sign with scissors belonged to the hairdresser's place and behind the one with cook's hat he could find some restaurant. 

He didn't know where to hide. He knew no one, had no connections and he had no idea where he was even heading. He was so busy with looking at different signs and banners that he didn't spot a man who was leaving his shop and bumped into him.

"Oh my, I'm so so sorry..." Hyunjoon whined, nervously looking up and facing the most handsome man he had ever seen.


	2. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun works as a vet in the city's suburbs. He has no idea that one decision can change all his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is ready!  
> I know it's really short, but it's only the beginning and more chapters will follow.

Jaehyun loved animals more than everything in this world. As a child he would adopt stray cats and take care of them even without his mother's permission. He always ejoyed watching Animal Planet with his uncle and bought so many magazines about different species, that he couln't afford sweets. But he couldn't care less. He had his animals and only that mattered to him. 

In junior school, his obsession with animals became even bigger. He began to read more and more about some illegal experiments with hybrids. He was so so curious about them, but at the same time he was more than angry that people did such things to them. They played the God's role, so that some rich, lonely guys could buy a company of half-human, half-animal creatures. He was no longer a child and he knew well what those rich guys did to them, how they used their toys to please themselves. The moment he read the first confession on a hybrid that managed to escape from his master's house, he decided to stop it somehow. 

Several years later, after he had finished high school and then medical university, he finally became a vet. One of his dreams came true. Now he could help his 'little brothers' and he did that everyday. He worked as hard as he could to ease the pain ot cure the diseases. But even though he could see that his hard work was paying off and animals were getting better with his help, he wasn't fully pleased.

His second goal... He still didn't reach it. Hybrids were getting more and more popular and even top politicians had one or two in their houses. There was no way they would stop it. Police didn't care, they were to busy with catching murders and thieves. And Jaehyun had no idea who else had enough power to help him to stop it.

Years were passing by, and he still couln't find the solution. Even his friends were opposite to his plan of stopping these experiments. They were reminding him all the time that this world of rich people and hybrids were out of his rich. Moreover, that it was too dangerous to mess with people full of power and money.

And like that, his second biggest dream, his life goal, slowly started to disappear from his head. He tried to focus on his work, tried to find himself a wife (or more likely a husband). He went on a few dates, but he did not see anything special in his dates. No butterflies in his stomach, no fireworks in his head. He was still single, but the animals didn't let him taste the bitterness of loneliness. And they presence was making him happy every day.

That particular day, things were a bit odd. No animal was brought to the clinic and he had no work at all. He was looking through some internet webside about the newest medical inventions, when his phone rang. He knew this number very well. An old lady living three streets away, the owner of a beautiful white cat. She was too weak to come to the clinic personally, so she would call him whenever something was wrong with her cat.

After a short conversation, Jaehyun knew more or less what was wronged, so he packed his stuff and some medicines to the bag and opened the front door. He did only one step forward, when someone bumped into him. He was about to snap at the young male standing in front of him, but two facts stoped him. 

First of all, the guy in front of him was shaking and his eyes were a bit watery, as if he was on the verge of crying. He was certainly terrified and Jaehyun's yelling would only make things worse. And what's more... He had fluffy black ears and beautiful tail behind him. It took Jaehyun a few seconds to realize that a scared hybrid was standing right in front of him.

"Oh my, I'm so so sorry..." the hybrid whined and Jaehyun felt that his heart was about to break. The young male looked so small that he wanted to hide him in his arms and protect from the whole world, full of sadness, fear and pain.

"No, it's okay. Is something wrong? I'm a vet, I can help you somehow" Jaehyun suddenly heard his own voice escaping from his mouth. He really couldn't stop himself, could he? He dreamt about helping hybrids his whole life and now he was jumping on the first chance to do so. His common sesmse tried to warn him, that he didn't know who this guy was, he was his master and why he was wandering alone in the streets. But his heart was a bit louder and told him that he may never have such an opportunity again. 

The hybrid looked at him, suspicion clear in his eyes. He scanned Jaehyun from head to toe and sighed quietly. He still looked like a scared kitten, but at least he wasn't shaking any more 

"Why do you want to help me?" he simply asked, looking around to make sure that his master's dogs were not here. That his master wasn't here. "I don't know what ver means."

Jaehyun raised an eyebrown. He was half-cat and didn't know who the vet was? His owner didn't take a good care of him? That's why he decided to ran away? Or maybe his owner threw him out? That wasn't so common since hybrids were really expensive, but it did happen some times. 

"A vet is a person who treats animals. Takes care of their wounds and diseases. I love helping them out and I'd love to help you as well. You looked tired and a bit scared... That's why I offered you my help" Jaehyun explained that calmly, not missing the fact that the hybrid was nervously looking around, as if someone could track him down. "We can go inside if you want."

The young guy seemed to hesitate. Jaehyun knew more than well that he had to be patient. He couldn't scare him off, so he had to give him some time to think. He quickly texted his client to inform her that some emergency occured in his clinic and he would come a bit later. Her cat wasn't in a very serious state, he could get there in the evening. 

"Fine. I need to sit on something comfortable for a while" the hybrid confessed. He was tired and his legs were sore. Bedised, his situation couldn't get any worse, could it? His master was a monster, and that guy here told him that he liked helping out. Maybe he was a liar, but maybe he was a good man? Hyunjoon decided to take the risk and get inside.

Jaehyun led him upstairs, to that part of the clinic where he lived. The space wasn't big: a small, but cozy living room, one bedroom, bathroom and a kitchen. Hyunjoon looked around and noticed many pictures od cats, dogs, birds, even a little panda all over the flat's walls. There were two options. That vet was either a psycho or an animal enthusiast.

"You won't get anything from helping me... You want me to do something for you, right?" The hybrid asked when he sat down on a sofa. No one had ever done something for him without any profit. Why would he?

Jaehyun sighed, taking two glasses and a bottle of water. He placed them on the table. He rarely had guests, so there were no cookies or sweets in his small flat. The water had to be enough.

"Well, to be honest, I get money from treating the animals. Otherwise I wouln't be able to affor the equipment and medicines. That's my job and that's my way of making money. But it is also my hobby, I really like to do so. If I didn't like being a vet, I wouldn't be a vet. So, I simply like to help others. And I'm more than glad that in my work I need to help out all the time."

He explained everything slowly, but honestly. He had to be sincere, otherwise he wouldn't gain hybrid's trust. If the guy was so suspicious, he had to face the real hell at his owner's place. Jaehyun didn't want to imagine what he had to go through.

"So... You would be happy if you helped me? This is so simple?" Younger asked, his expression a bit shocked. Were there still such people in this world? That would help others for free? 

"Exactly. Sometimes giving means more than receiving, you know. That was my father's motto and I'm trying to live like that. So what? Will you trust me?" He asked gently, smiling a bit. He felt like the young guy finally started to understand what he was trying to say. That he didn't want anything from him. That he was doing it because his parents taught him how to be a good man. 

"I'll try."


End file.
